


It takes four

by Hachiseiko



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Nigel watches, And then joins in, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hannibal and Will have sex on top of Adam because pressure stim, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiseiko/pseuds/Hachiseiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam confesses that he has a dirty fantasy to Hannibal. Hannibal talks him into letting him help him act it out with Will and Nigel.</p><p>It's really just shameless foursome smut written for my lovely friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes four

None of them expected this to be a thing they would end up doing when they had first met. Hannibal and Nigel were both very possessive people and both valued their privacy, although for different reasons. Will generally disliked getting too close to people and had a deep need to spend a lot of time on his own. They never expected Adam, who was quite possibly the most withdrawn with the greatest need for personal space, to be the one to suggest what they were about to do.

Adam had first told Hannibal in a therapy session. He'd told him all about his dirty fantasy that simultaneously made him feel aroused and ashamed. Was it weird to feel the way he did and want the things he did? Hannibal had smiled at him. The same smile a wolf would give a lamb to lull it into a false sense of security to be able to get close enough to eat it. Hannibal had simply suggested that if Adam could convince Nigel then Hannibal could convince Will.

That was how all four of them found themselves at Hannibal's house. They'd had several double dates before and ended up getting quite frisky in each other's company. Both couples knew the other couple enjoyed having them in the same room. The furthest they'd gotten before had been the time when Nigel and Adam had stayed the night and the doors to the two rooms had been left open. Their moans, grunts and screams had carried down the halls, getting louder and bolder as they'd slowly realised both couples greatly enjoyed it.

Tonight there was no pretence left to be had. Will had even deeply kissed a more than willing but rather shy Adam before they'd taken their places at Hannibal's dinner table. The only reference to what they were about to do that was made at the dinner table was a polite question from Hannibal as to whether Nigel had brought the handcuffs. He said he had. Aside from that there were only exchanged glances and smiles. Everything had been worked out ahead of time.

After they'd finished dinner they relocated to the master bedroom. As Will helped Hannibal put the dirty dishes away in the kitchen Nigel and Adam got a moment alone in Hannibal's bedroom. The room was big and stylish but in muted colours and not overly lavish. There was a king size bed in the centre of the room and a bedroom bench in front of it that had been pulled forward out onto the floor so that it stood at arm's length from the bed.

Nigel wrapped his arms around Adam's slender waist from behind and buried his nose in his hair. He had a pair of brown leather handcuffs with metal details in one hand. He could tell Adam's body was shivering slightly. "You sure about this, baby boy?" He placed a kiss behind Adam's ear, inhaling the clean scent of his skin. "If you're uncomfortable we can go home. They'll understand."

Adam placed his hands on top of Nigel's and held onto him, pressing back against the comfort that was his embrace. "I'm sure," he said, only a tiny bit shaky. "I'm nervous and excited and kind of... mentally overwhelmed at the moment but... I'm- I'm sure. I want this."

Behind them they could hear the other men enter the room. "You two okay?" Will asked kindly and Nigel looked back over his shoulder with a smile. Will had been excellent to Adam since day one and they had gotten along like a house on fire. "We're all good," Nigel said happily, and raised the handcuffs, jingling in his hand. He could feel Adam shivering against him at just the sound of them.

He placed a peck on Adam's cheek and let go of him so he could turn around and face him. "Let's get you out of your clothes so we can get these on, hm, sweetie?" Adam looked right into Nigel's warm lovely eyes and then over at the other two in the room. They had been observing Nigel and Adam but when Will saw him look over he turned to Hannibal and pulled him in for a deep slow kiss. Adam realised he probably showed more of his nervousness and self-consciousness than he should at the moment and schooled his expression into something more positive. That wasn't particularly hard to do though as watching Hannibal and Will slowly get consumed in their own little world was rather turning him on. He'd seen them kiss in front of him before but not with this kind of passion and not with the expressed knowledge of what was soon to come. Adam's nostrils flared and a coiling lump of warmth settled in his stomach in the form of arousal as Will started pulling off Hannibal's suit jacket. It looked somehow decadent.

He looked back over at Nigel who had been watching him with amused patience. Adam's eyes were now wide and there was a light blush to his cheeks. "Please undress me", he asked in a sweet voice that sounded erotic even to himself. Nigel growled happily and gave Adam a quick but hard kiss. "You don't have to fucking ask me twice, darling," he said with their foreheads pressed close together. He threw the handcuffs on the bed, for now, to be able to use both his hands while pulling off Adam's clothes.

They kept kissing until Nigel had tugged Adam's shirt out of his trousers and started pulling it over his head. Adam lifted his arms so the shirt could slide off of him and slid his slender fingers under the hem of Nigel's own shirt, untucked as always. He shivered when Nigel's big calloused hands connected with his smooth skin and ran over his torso, counting his ribs. No matter how many times they did this he could never quite get used to the feeling of someone else touching him and it always heightened his sensitivity.

Nigel leant in and attached his lips to Adam's neck, his fingers having found their way up to Adam's cute nipples. On pure instinct now Adam tilted his head over to the side to allow all the space Nigel could need to do whatever he wanted to him and moaned unabashedly. Adam greatly enjoyed giving up control to Nigel. He trusted him completely and giving full reign of his body to Nigel felt right. He was also probably the most vocal out of all four of them, never really feeling the need to stifle his moans or play them up. Nigel always appreciated his complete vocal honesty in bed. He said it made it easier to figure out what Adam liked.

A particularly loud gasp forced its way out of Adam's throat, as Nigel had snaked a hand into the back of his underwear and squeezed his ass rather hard. He felt slightly more self-conscious about his moans than usual now that the other two were in the room. He forced his eyes to refocus and glanced over towards the other two men. He hadn't meant to but he locked eyes with Will who had been looking right at him. The sight in front of Adam was like a punch of arousal to the gut.

Will was leaning with his back against the wall with Hannibal on his knees in front of him. Will looked and felt utterly debauched like he usually did during sex with Hannibal. Hannibal had this way of simply ruining him and reducing him to nothing, only to slowly build him up again. At the moment his shirt was hanging loosely low around his elbows and his trousers and underwear were around his feet. Hannibal was slowly and methodically working Will's cock down his throat and Will had tangled his fingers up in his greying hair, hellbent on ruining his perfect look. Hannibal had already managed with him. Will's hair was in disarray, he had hickeys and teeth marks down his neck and chest (Hannibal really did have an oral fixation) and there was a slight sheen to his warm skin.

Besides strongly holding onto Hannibal's hair Will was giving tiny twitchy thrusts into the engulfing warmth that was Hannibal's mouth. Somehow it always felt somewhat unholy and wicked to get to stuff his mouth full. Hannibal was almost humming with pleasure around him and Will knew he greatly enjoyed the same kinds of feelings Will had about this. But at the moment Will was more interested in keeping Adam's gaze and not breaking it. He sensually bit his own lips as he locked eyes with the young man and gave an extra little thrust into Hannibal that he couldn't help. Hannibal's throat made a lovely gargling choking noise but he carried on feeding himself Will's erection as if unbothered.

Adam only broke the spellbinding eye contact when he realised Nigel had taken off all his clothes, including his underwear, and thrown them to the floor. As soon as his eyes landed on Nigel again he was awarded with a kiss licked into his lips. "Enjoying the view?" Nigel purred in a teasing voice against his lips and lifted him up slightly in his arms, both his hands on Adam's ass. Adam instantly clung to his neck and nodded against his face. He hummed in the affirmative and tried to arch his back a bit so he could rub his leaking erection against Nigel's stomach.

Nigel tutted at Adam's squirming in his arms and put him down on the bed, letting him sit on the edge of the big bed. "Hold out your hands," Nigel said like he always did when they played with the handcuffs. Adam politely held out both hands in front of himself, clenched into relaxed fists. Slowly and gently Nigel put the cuffs around his outstretched hands and tightened their straps. Adam felt a familiar calm settle over him like a comforting blanket. It softened the world and wore down its edges. "Not too tight?" Adam lazily shook his head, not wanting to speak out loud now. He knew his safe word and was comfortable using it. Nigel had made sure of that.

"Guys," Nigel called over towards the other two who had moved on to necking and grinding against each other, pressed up against the wall. Nigel's voice brought them out of their own little space and turned their heads. A rush of nervous energy went through Adam as they both looked over towards him and his naked shackled form. He was extremely aware of his erection curving up against his stomach and leaking slowly down its own length.

Hannibal, seemingly unbothered by his own nakedness, came over to stand next to Nigel who was still in his trousers and Will came and sat down next to Adam, their bare thighs pressed against each other as the bed dipped down between them. Will wrapped an arm around Adam's waist which made him shiver and his back straighten up. The tiniest of noises slipped past his lips and Will leant in to peck his cheek. "I want to see..." Will started to say and then looked up at the two men in front of them, "the two of you kiss."

Hannibal's face remained entirely neutral as Nigel raised his eyebrows in surprise. They looked over at each other. Hannibal tilted his head almost imperceptibly. Nigel knew Hannibal was totally up for it if he would indulge him. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure, what the hell," and they both leant in for the kiss. Hannibal placed a hand at the back of Nigel's neck and Nigel put both his hands on Hannibal's hips. Their rough stubble rubbed as they licked and bit into each other's mouths and their chest hair kind of tickled where it met. Will's hand tightened a bit around Adam and they both stared wide-eyed and flushed at the erotic scene in front of them. Hannibal and Nigel were obviously intent on putting on a good show and kissed slowly and sensually with a lot of lovely wet sounds and heavy breathing between them. When they finally pulled away from each other there was a strand of saliva between their lips that broke in the air.

"Fucking hell", Will mumbled happily. He'd started rubbing circles into Adam's back who had been just as transfixed as him. "I seriously can't wait any longer," Will continued and turned to Adam. "Would you lie on your stomach for me?" Adam nodded his head almost overly enthusiastically and Will chuckled as Adam shuffled around on the bed, being careful with his erection as he lay down.

Hannibal climbed onto the bed and sat at the head of it and Nigel sat down on the bedroom bench in front of the bed. They both watched as Will made sure Adam was comfortable with his hands in front of him on the bed so he didn't awkwardly get them stuck underneath himself. Will then straddled Adam from behind and lowered himself onto his back. Will's chest slotted up perfectly against Adam's back and the cradle of his hips snugly fit Adam's pert ass. Will's erection rubbed up between Adam's ass cheeks as he settled with his head pressed to the left of Adam's. As his weight sank down and settled on top of Adam's frame, pressing him into the mattress, Adam let out a long satisfied moan. He felt the very last of the tension and nervousness drain out of him and the only thing that was left was the low steady hum of arousal deep in his belly.

"Good?" Will asked and pressed his hips a bit against Adam's, grinding his needy cock against Adam's backside. As Adam nodded Nigel leant forward and stroked a hand through his wild curls. "You're so fucking gorgeous, love," came Nigel's husky voice. If he could Adam would have purred like a pleased cat but instead he just gave a small smile. He heard Will gasp and his hips twitch against him. Adam understood it must be Hannibal but cleared his head of it and simply relaxed into a mental state where he had no other obligations but to lie there and just feel.

Hannibal was knuckle-deep into Will, rubbing two fingers slick with lube against his insides. Will had to admit that this was almost his favourite part. Hannibal had the deft and skilled fingers of a surgeon and to feel them expertly moving inside of him was heaven and torture at once. Hannibal had made him cum from just his fingers alone more than once. At the moment he was causing Will to shift his hips and slowly rock down into Adam's soft butt. He and Adam were pressed so closely Will's stubble was rubbing up against Adam's baby smooth cheek. They were practically moaning in each other's ears and could feel every minute shift of the other, including the vibration in their chests as their arousal fed off of each other's moans.

"Hannibal," Will finally moaned in a sultry voice and pressed back against the now three fingers deep inside him. Hannibal had purposely avoided his prostate and it was slowly driving him to the brink of desperation. "F-fuck. Fuck me, Hannibal." Adam shivered and moaned below him at the coarse language.

Nigel and Hannibal exchanged a heated look over the heads of the other two. There was an animal desire showing in both their eyes they didn't often get to show. Nigel gave a nod of his head and sank down to the floor in front of the bed. While Hannibal slicked himself up and positioned himself behind Will Nigel buried each hand in both the young men's hairs. He gripped it tight and pulled just hard enough so that they both let out similar moans. "You're both doing so well," he cooed at them both. "We're so fucking proud of you." Adam sighed contentedly but Will gasped and then moaned out loud as he was pressed down into Adam's soft body, being pushed into from behind by Hannibal. An animal snarl pulled at the corner of Hannibal's mouth as his cock sank into the wet heat of his lover. He felt positively carnal fucking Will from behind with Adam below them and Nigel in front of them. Two other people were there to witness him claim what was his. With that thought, he pulled back only as much as he could bear and gave a shallow but hard thrust back into that welcoming heat. Will's voice rang out through the room. He slowly built up a rhythm of rocking into Will, grinding him down towards Adam. The pre-cum from Will's cock had made Adam's butt and lower back deliciously slippery and the head of his cock was now rubbing up against him in time with Hannibal's movements inside him.

Adam's painful erection, on the other hand, was pressed into a steadily spreading wet spot on the bed and the friction almost hurt. His mind, however, was gone. The only thing he could really feel was the warm rocking pressing down on his body and Nigel's fingers in his hair and on his face. He wasn't even sure if the sweet nothings Nigel was whispering to him were in English or Romanian anymore.

Will was soon approaching his end, sandwiched as he was between the two hot sweaty bodies under and behind him. He couldn't touch his own cock in this position but it didn't matter much as Hannibal's persistent thrusting kept rubbing and sliding him against Adam's back. Will gripped the duvet on both sides and groaned loudly. He pushed back desperately against Hannibal's increasingly hurried thrusts.

Nigel had to admit that the picture they made was beautiful. Hannibal's hair was a complete mess and had fallen in his eyes. His flexing muscles shone with the thin layer of sweat and his face was twisted in a pleased carnal grin. Will's eyes we unfocused and unseeing while his mouth was hanging open in a constant string of throaty moans. The way he was desperately clinging to Adam was precious. A stab of arousal settled in Nigel's gut as Hannibal and Will seemed to reach a crescendo as one and stutter to a stop. Hannibal pressed his and Will's bodies together as close as they could come, an iron grip on Will's hips, as he ejaculated deep inside his lover with a snarl. Will gritted his teeth and almost sobbed when he finally toppled over the edge too and spilt his cum all over Adam's naked back. They both slowly eased the tension in their bodies and Will relaxed his weight even further into Adam who sighed shakily under them.

Hannibal gently pulled out of Will and exhaled in a satisfied manner, sitting back and supporting his own weight. Will keened from the loss of contact but stayed where he was and panted against Adam's hot cheek. Nigel raked a hand through Will's sweaty curls and leant down to place a kiss at the top of his head. "Could you move, Will?" Will took a few seconds to gather his breath and then shakily got up on his arms and legs. He moved forward slightly to place a kiss on Nigel's cheek as if to say thank you.

When Will moved off of him Adam was roused from his almost meditative state of calm under him. He groaned as if just woken up but as soon as the bed shifted under him because of Will's weight he moaned pitifully as his painfully hard cock rubbed against the damp duvet. 

At his whimper Nigel gathered Adam up in strong arms and pulled his limp form into his lap. Nigel's own erection pressed painfully where it was still confined in his trousers but he completely ignored it at the moment. He stroked some hair away from Adam's forehead and peppered his face with little kisses. "Adam. Adam," he kept repeating in a gentle voice until the other opened his bleary eyes to look at him. "Are you okay, baby?" Adam swallowed with some difficulty but nodded slowly. "Do you want to cum?" Again he nodded, showing his consent. He knew it was important to Nigel at moments like these when he was almost out of his mind. Adam raised a hand to Nigel's cheek and softly whispered, "please."

Nigel leant over to gently lay Adam down on his back on the bed. While he was practically ripping off his own trousers and underwear off in eagerness Hannibal and Will came to join Adam again by laying down on either side of him. Will threw a hand across Adam's stomach and cuddled up to him while Hannibal propped himself up on his arm and carded the fingers of his other hand through Adam's curls.

Adam breathed softly and occasionally let out tiny whimpers. This was a completely different feeling to being pressed under both these men just before. Somehow he felt lighter and unburdened as if he'd let go of things previously weighing on his mind. If he wasn't rock hard and leaking onto his stomach he would have fallen asleep in the other's arms.

A loud shaky gasp left Adam as he felt familiar hands working their way up his inner thighs and then spreading his legs wide. "Mmm, look at you, gorgeous," Nigel purred above him as his weight made the bed dip and he rubbed circles into the sensitive skin at the top of Adam's thighs. Adam's back arched slightly and Nigel could see his anal muscles clenching rhythmically in anticipation. Nigel hummed happily with a smirk and pressed a thumb against the pulsing hole. "Desperate for my cock, are you?"

A rumble sounded in Nigel's chest as he held out his hand for Will to squirt lube onto his fingers above Adam where he could see it. Adam whimpered and turned his head towards Hannibal's warm body. Nigel had always been good at dirty talk and working Adam into a needy and frustrated state. Adam jerked a bit and gave a surprised gasp at the slight cold as Nigel pressed and rubbed the tip of his slick index and middle fingers against his hole. They sank in with practised ease and Adam clenched his fists over his chest with a whimper. Nigel hushed him to calm him. "Relax. You feel fantastic inside, sweetie," came Nigel's now slightly rough voice. He was having trouble pacing himself too. "I can't fucking wait to get inside you..."

As a third finger made its way into Adam's wet heat his moan was swallowed up by Hannibal's lips. He let out a somewhat surprised noise but it quickly turned happy as Hannibal started exploring his teeth and mouth with his tongue. Adam groaned and gave aborted thrusts against Nigel's hands. As he felt Will's hand rubbing gently across his chest and his lips kiss his shoulder it felt like it was all almost too much. He had three gorgeous men all giving him their undivided attention and it was overwhelming in a surprisingly nice way. It overloaded his senses to the point where he wasn't able to do anything but just lie there and take it.

Adam almost yelped into Hannibal's mouth when Nigel's fingers rubbed determinedly against his sensitive prostate. Adam was often very quiet in the beginning but turned very loud towards the end as he didn't care about holding in his moans. He kept gasping and moaning loudly, arching his back, with Hannibal looking down at him with a fond smile. "N-n... Nig..." Adam attempted between his stuttered moans. The heat pooling low in his gut and pushing little beads of precum out of him was slowly building to new levels. "You better get inside him soon or he might cum," came Will's amused but fond voice.

Nigel cursed somewhere between his legs and Adam exhaled shakily as the fingers were pulled out of him. Hannibal brushed away the little tears that had formed at the corners of Adam's eyes. He could be surprisingly gentle when he wanted to.

Adam felt a thrill go through him when he felt the head of Nigel's cock against his hole, his anal muscles twitching against it. "You ready, darling?" Adam could only hum out a desperate noise but it was enough. Pushing forward with his hips Nigel sank inside the tight slick warmth of his darling boy with a shivering groan. Will's hand found it's way down to press flat against Adam's lower abdomen as if he could feel the pressure though him. Just the thought made Adam sob out a keening whimper and press his cuffed hands on top of Will's, keeping him there.

As Nigel gave the first long deep thrust Will pressed his lips to Adam's ear and whispered, "Yeah? Can you feel him deep inside of you, Adam?" A gasping moan punched its way out of Adam's chest and he shivered. Nigel couldn't hold back and his thrust increased in pace quickly, cursing up a storm at the feeling, holding on tightly to Adam's limp legs. "Oh, fuck, darling! You feel so fucking good!" Adam and Will pressed down on his shivering stomach and Adam was finding it hard to breathe even. "Did you miss my cock, baby? Did you want it while they were still fucking on top of you? Fuck, you were so gorgeous." Nigel's voice was strained with the rigorous movements of his body, forcing his hips flush against Adam's ass. "You're the most... fucking precious thing I've ever... seen in my whole fucking life!"

Nigel leant forward, changing the angle and forcing Adam down into the mattress. He trapped Adam and Will's hands rubbing up against Adam's weeping cock. As Nigel's cock rubbed up against his prostate Adam threw his head back and screamed, his voice echoing down the halls of Hannibal's house. Only a few more hard thrusts from Nigel was all it took for Adam to then scream out his orgasm, cumming all over his and Will's hands and the leather handcuffs. As Nigel kept desperately thrusting inside him, chasing his own impending orgasm, Adam relaxed into the bed and let the aftershocks of his orgasm keep washing over him in waves. He twitched and whimpered from the overwhelming sensations. Finally, Nigel's hips tensed to a stop deep inside him and Adam would swear he felt a warmth spread inside him as he came.

Nigel let go of Adam's limp legs and put his shaking hands on either side of him on the bed, looking down at his lover and panting hard. "God, I love you, Adam," he said in an uncharacteristically ruined voice. Will brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum off his hand. Adam whined and had to close his eyes to the sight, lest his spent cock attempted to twitch at the spike of arousal. He felt Nigel's lips mouthing at the side of his dry lips and turned to return the soft kiss.

After a few more seconds of panting and sharing the same breath Nigel pulled out of him, making them both groan in unison. Adam was an absolute mess. He had cum on his back, sticking him to the bed, on his belly, on his hands and inside of his ass. He felt completely used and spent and he wasn't sure he'd ever been more satisfied and relaxed. "Han-Hanni..." Adam tried. "Yes?" came Hannibal's soothing voice close to his ear. "Can we... can we... sleep here?" This caused a deep chuckle from the man which spread to the other two in the room. "Of course, little one," Hannibal assured him and placed a kiss to Adam's temple. "But first I think we all could use a shower. And new bedding."

Nigel had to carry the very tired Adam to the guest bathroom and help him stand in the shower as he washed him off. Adam's legs shook the entire time and he wanted nothing more than to fall into a clean bed and instantly fall asleep. Hannibal and Will had shared the master bathroom and was waiting for them in bed when they came back. The linen had been changed and their hair was still slightly damp. Hannibal was pressed tightly against Will, spooning him from behind and quite possibly already asleep. Will looked up bleary eyed when Nigel placed Adam's feet to the floor again. Adam crawled over on unbalanced legs, feeling pleasantly sore all up his lower back, and sneaked down under the duvet. He shuffled up closely against Will and put his head on Will's shoulder. Will put an arm around him and pulled him even closer, sighing contentedly. After having turned off the lights Nigel made his way to the bed in the dark and crawled in behind Adam. He pulled up close and placed a kiss against the soft little hairs at the back of Adam's neck. It made him shiver.

"Are you happy, Adam?" Nigel whispered almost too quietly to be heard even though the only sound in the room was their collective gentle breathing.

A twitchy and honest smile spread across Adam's face. He reached back to take Nigel's bigger hand in his and wrapped it tightly around himself.

"Yes."


End file.
